


Of Cowboys and Dragons

by HinataKim



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataKim/pseuds/HinataKim
Summary: Hanzo's dragon side is possessive and wont let anybody near his 'treasure'





	Of Cowboys and Dragons

The scent of death hung heavy in the air as a blue Chinese dragon lifted its head and gave a victory cry towards the sky filled with vultures. The mighty beast turned from where it was surrounded by the fallen bodies of its foes before it was consumed by a blinding light. From that light, stepped a man of Asian descent with a stunning tattoo of a Chinese dragon twisting around his left arm. The man lifted his hand to a walky talky,  
“Mission complete. Requesting extraction.” He waited a moment before the device crackled to life with a faint buzz.  
“Ok darling, don't get your yukata in a twist,” said a man with a heavy southern accent. Before continuing he added, “Ok darling, go back to the drop point so that the team can find you and y’all can regroup. Ugh, I swear trying to keep y’all together on a mission is harder than herding cats in a thunderstorm!”  
“We would not have this problem, Jesse McCree if your American troops could keep up with me without getting distracted by every little thing, and furthermore it is a kyudo gi not a yukata. ” the man growled into the walky talky, before pivoting and walking through the mess of bodies to where the plane that he was dropped off in was hidden.  
“Well Hanzo darling, it's pretty hard not to get distracted when one of your teammates suddenly turns into a dragon.” Jesse said with a chuckle through the walky talky.  
“Well maybe if you did a better job at briefing them on it, they probably be more prepared,” Hanzo snapped as he approached the plane and opened the hatch.  
“Wow honey bee, who pissed in your ramen this morning,” Jesse said with a whistle.  
“You did, McCree. When you didn't brief your troops correctly!”  
“Now now sweetness, you do know that it's Reyes’ job to do that so go growl at him.”  
“Fine, but stop calling me sweetness cowman. We are not even in a relationship.”  
Hanzo snarled into the device one last time before shutting it off and settling down for the ride back to base.

\--  
Jesse groaned while dragging himself and stumbling back to his room, then flopping down onto the soft bed. He pulls his old cowboy hat over his eyes and tries to get some shut eye, before Winston could come in and give him another mission that he had to manage. It wasn't even five minutes after the cowboy had drifted off before the air vent was eased open and a green cyborg looking thing with a ninja-like stealth eased himself down from the vent and dropped to the ground with a light click. Then, moving swiftly over to the sleeping cowboy. The green cyborg moved slowly so as not to wake him. It lifted the old hat off of his head before quickly escaping back into the air vent.

\--

Elsewhere in the building the cyborg ninja ran up to a floating robot yelling,  
“Zenyatta, Zenyatta, look what I got!”  
“Oh my,Genji you do know that McCree will be mad when he wakes up and notices that his beloved hat is missing.” Zenyatta says in a light tone from his perfect lotus position near one   
of the big floor to ceiling windows, that looked out over the strait of gibraltar.  
“I know master, but Hanzo has been in one of his moods lately and this will make him smile don't you think?” Genji says tipping the hat like he had seen the cowboy do many times.  
“Yes Genji, but you do know what happened last time you stole McCree’s hat from him...” Zenyatta said in a chiding voice.  
“I know master, I still haven't figured out how he got me on top of the flagpole without waking me,” Genji says with a light chuckle before sitting down in a lotus position next to his master.  
“Well not everything shall be known and that is the law of the universe.”  
“Ugh, master,” Genji says with a shake of his head, as the overly large cowboy hat flops around on his metal head.


End file.
